


Because of You

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aloha is crushing real hard, M/M, practicing using other weapon rather than his gal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Aloha never knew where it started, but he has feelings for his leader, Skull. Going down to the Shooting Range, Aloha decided to pratice using the E-liter 4K scope, but was failing a lot with his shots. That is until someone else joins him in the Shooting Range.





	Because of You

“Ugh c’mon!”

Aloha grumbled as he missed another shot at the Squid Bumper. He looked towards the E-Liter 4K Scope he was holding before letting out a sigh. How did Skull knew how to use this? Speaking of Skull, what was his relationship with Vintage? Aloha would never admit it, but he did have a crush on Skull. He couldn’t remember when it started, but he enjoyed the taller inkling presence, even if he was an airhead. But it bothered him from what he heard from Goggles. Skull was truly a strong inkling, that was no lie, so he could go to X rank if he wanted to, but he didn’t. Why? Why stay as S+?

Aloha shook his head as he went back to his aim, missing the shot again. “For eels?!” Aloha grumbled before hearing the door of the Shooting Range opened. Who was here? He really didn’t want anyone to know what he was doing, especially how bad of his aim was! Quickly hiding in one of the inked areas, he slowly peek, noticing a familiar pair of Gold Hi-Horses. Skull? What was he doing at the Shooting Range? He was sure Skull knew he wasn’t alone as he saw the taller inkling walk around the area before stopping at where he was hiding.

“Wah!” Was the sound Aloha made when Skull grabbed him from his hiding inked place, looking at his squid form. “Aloha?” Now he wished he wasn’t here. “Oh hey Skull~! Mind putting me down?” Aloha replies as he returned back to inkling form once Skull put him down. “Why are you practicing with an E-Liter?” Skull asked as Aloha flushed slightly. How was he supposed to explain this? “I just wanted to practice using an E-Liter! But as you can see..” Aloha trailed off, looking at his missed shots. “Do you need help?” Skull asked as Aloha nodded a bit. “First you.”

Skull took his time helping Aloha with the E-Liter 4K Scope, Aloha finally getting a shot at the fast moving Squid Bumper. “Ah! I did it Skull!” Aloha cheered as Skull nodded, patting the shorter inklings head. “You did good Aloha.” Skull said as Aloha smiled brightly as him. Aloha could feel his hearts flutter throughout the whole training, every time Skull held his hand to help him aim or feeling his back against the other’s chest. Cod he wondered how built Skull was. As the two sat down on the gated area, Aloha thought long hard before deciding to ask his question. “Hey Skull..what is your relationship with Vintage?” Quietness filled the air as Aloha wished he didn’t ask his question.

“He’s my ex” Skull finally said, Aloha’s eyes widening. So it was true, both Skull and Vintage had dated before. Aloha’s heart felt heavy, even though the two weren’t together anymore. Why? Why was he feeling jealous? Maybe he had no chance after all with Skull, seeing that Skull probably prefer ones who weren’t as loud as he was.

“Aloha? Why are you crying?” Skull’s voice broke Aloha out of his thoughts as he felt his cheeks. He didn’t even noticed he was crying at all! “It’s nothing Skully~” Aloha said as he quickly wiped his tears away. Cod why did both his crush and emotions get the best of him? Why did he fall in love Skull? They’re both different from each other, Skull looking cool and quiet while Aloha was loud and flirtatious. He felt his body shake before feeling a warm hand against his. “Aloha.. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing really! J-Just something in my eye. Yeah! Something got caught in my eyes!” Aloha quickly said, removing his hand under Skull’s. Maybe it’ll be best to leave right now. Just as Aloha got up, he was quickly grabbed by Skull, who looked concerned. “Aloha, I know you. Please tell me what’s wrong.” Aloha heard the concern in Skull’s voice, but what was he supposed to say? That he loved him? Aloha shook his head causing Skull to frown under his Bandana. Why was Aloha acting this way? “Aloha, please. I don’t know what’s wrong if you don’t-“

“I love you Skull!”

Aloha covered his mouth. Why did he have to say that! “Is it that time already? I should leave quickly before it’s too late!” Aloha quickly said, removing himself from Skull’s grasp. He didn’t want hear Skull’s answer nor want to look at him. His hearts couldn’t take it and before he had a chance to leave, Aloha felt himself pulled back, landing on Skull’s chest as he was pulled into a hug. Cod Aloha couldn’t take it anymore. He loved Skull so much, but with all of this? Aloha couldn’t think straight before Skull moved a bit, his head resting on top of Aloha’s.

“Aloha..”

Aloha made a small hm, just as Skull turned him around to face him. Though one might been afraid of Skull with his ‘glare’, Aloha on the other hand could tell the other wasn’t glaring at all. Maybe because he had no eyebrows, anyone who didn’t know Skull would think he’s mad, but not Aloha. No, anyone who knew him knows Skull. However, Aloha couldn’t read what Skull is thinking. Not even when Skull pulled down his bandana. Aloha’s face flustered when he saw Skull’s face. Such a rare event, since Skull had a habit of eating anything fast too.

Until Skull leaned close, his lips connecting with Aloha’s. Aloha’s eyes widened in surprise before his eyes fluttered shut, returning the kiss. Aloha noticed how sweet Skull smells, thinking it’s probably from all the sweets he’s eaten. Or maybe Skull was sweet in general?

The kiss lasted for a few more moments before the two pulled away, catching their breaths. “Skull I-“ Aloha started, before Skull gave him a smile, patting his head in the process. “Shh Aloha, it’s alright” Skull said, kissing Aloha’s forehead. Cod, was Skull always this comforting? “Hey Skull?” Aloha looked up at Skull as he put back his bandana up . “Yes Aloha?” Skull asked as Aloha look back down at the weapon he was practicing with. “Can you help me again?”

Skull smiled under his skull Bandana as he nodded, the two going back to the moving Squid Bumpers, Skull helping Aloha aim again.

“Aloha..”

“Yes Skull?”

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
